


Him

by Varany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters only suggestions, Could be anyone you like, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, Seduction, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varany/pseuds/Varany
Summary: You want him, don´t you?





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this having no one in particular in mind, but thinking about it I think it fits my headcannon-Hermione really well and I love her with Harry, because I like the power play between a dominant, predatory Hermione and goofy, innocent Harry.  
> Please let me know what you think about this, any kind of honest criticism is appreciated!  
> Btw, English is not my first language, just in case you find any errors - let me know ;)

You want him, don´t you?

You know that you do, naughty girl that you are.

You know that you´re not supposed to want him, too, but that surely won´t stop you.

 

You´ve wanted him for _ages_ , there´s always been something about him, something you couldn´t quite catch but _still_ …

 

You knew it was _him_ you looked for first when you met your friends.

You knew it was _him_ you had dreamt about when you woke up all hot and bothered in the middle of the night, the wetness between your thighs screaming for attention.

You knew it was _him_ you thought about after those dreams, when your hand slowly crept to that place between your legs, stroking and caressing, and that it were his hands you imagined it to do.

 

Now you finally, _finally_ confessed it to yourself that you want him, really, truly _want_ him and does it scare you like it should?

Does it make you stay away from him _like you should_?

 

No it doesn´t.

 

Instead, silly girl, you try to get closer.

You want to seduce him.

You want to make him _yours_.

 

One more thing you know very well, however.

 

He will never, ever truly be _yours_.

 

You belong to someone else, you bad, bad girl.

You love your man, too, that much is clear to you, and you don´t want to get rid of the relationship that _actually_ makes you happy, but you can´t help it…

 

You know you _can_ have him.

You played all the tricks on him that were up your sleeve, wooed him with words and images and now he´s game.

You´re preying on him, letting out the predator that lies beneath that sweet surface.

You´re going to make him feel safe and sound and when his guard is down you will be in for the kill and he will finally be _yours_.

 

And when he is at your mercy, you will feast on his willingness.

 

You will make him _beg_ , make him _plead_ , make him scream your name in blissfull, white-hot agony.

You will sink your teeth in his lips (you always thought them to be much to kissable not to be kissed by you), rake your nails down his bare back (leaving red lines you will kiss

better later), move your hips against his while you straddle him (the things you´ll feel… it makes your heart race even to think of it).

You won´t go easy on him, you want him to _really_ give himself to you so you will tease him mercilessly, until he is a complete mess and begs, really and honestly _begs_ you to

take him.

 

Well, are you going to?

 

You´re not planning to, not immediately.

You will, however, kiss and lick your way down his torso, over pecs and abs to delicious not to taste, down to those hipbones you admired for so, _so_ long.

 

There, you will linger for a moment.

 

So close to where you both want your lips to be, yet so _far_ … because only if you decide to, you will grant those wishes.

Maybe you´ll nibble a little at his gorgeous hips, lazily draw patterns on the sensitive skin on the insides of his thighs, kiss along the seam of his underwear (needless to say

only if he still wears it)…

 

The possibilities to drive him crazy are sheer _endless_.

 

You could even go all the way up again, your hot lips leaving a wet line over his stomach that will cool once you´ve wandered on, making him shiver at the sensation.

You could kiss his lips again, leave offensively red bitemarks in the pure pale skin of his throat, his shoulders, his collarbones.

You could, again, rake your nails over his ribcage and upper arms, just to see how long the scratches will be visible on his _oh-so-soft_ skin before they vanish again, leaving his body as if you´d never have gotten your hands on it.

 

Surely, _this_ will have him begging for mercy.

 

But as much as you will enjoy playing with his body, teasing and denying over and over, it´s not just about _him_ , this passion play, it´s about what you want, too.

 

And what do you want, sweet girl?

 

You don´t even need to say it, it is written clearly all over your whole being, starting by the dangerous shining in your eyes and the predatory smile on your lips, over the feline

graze your body moves with his and the way it makes you pant with need as you feel him rock hard beneath you.

 

Of course you want him.

He is _all_ you want.

 

So take him.


End file.
